


For love

by harrymalfoypotter22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started like this....</p>
            </blockquote>





	For love

In the morning as Harry got ready for breakfast Draco was casually staring at him. Openly staring. It was starting to bother Harry.  
"Did you want something?"  
He knew he forgot to add on the Malfoy but he was hoping the boy wouldnt notice.  
"Aw, no Malfoy? Not even going to acknowledge my last name? I am deeply hurt. Deeply i tell you!"  
Shit, he noticed. What to do now....  
"Can we just call each other by our first names?"  
There was an awkward silence. Harry stumbled for a way to fix it.  
"I mean if you dont want thats to-" He was interrupted by Draco walking towards him and looking into his eyes.  
"Is that what youd like? To call me Draco?"  
Harry could do nothing but nod. He was sure he'd embarrass himself even more. Draco responded while walking closer to Harry.  
"Go on then. Call me Draco. I want to hear you say it."  
He was so close now that if either one moved theur lips would touch. Harry knew there was no room for argument so he hastily replied.  
"D-draco"  
It sounded weird coming out of his mouth, but he liked it. He liked it a lot. It seemed Draco liked it too because the next thing he knew he was being pushed up against the wall and having the life snogged out of him. He maoned at the feeling of Draco's tongue licking his lip. Asking for entrance. He obliged. They were getting caught up when Harry suddenly realized something. He pulled away.  
"What if someone walks in and sees?"  
He looked hesitant considering he pushed up against a wall.  
"If they walk in they'll be walking out rather quickly don't you think? Besides if someone walks in, it'll just be one less job for us."  
Harry looked at him confused. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Draco saw him in this confused state and took mercy.  
"Well we've got to come out sometime!" Draco exclaimed.  
Harry was still confused. Come out? What did he mean by that?  
"Surely you dont think people are going to take it lightly when i kiss you in the halls and the common room. The great hall! We have to tell people we're a couple before that happens so they'll be prepared! Harry you realize you're my boyfriend now. Right?"  
Oh, thats what he meant. Harry didnt want to look stupid in front of Draco so he simply nodded. Although he didn't.  
Would people accept them? Or would they be left on their own.  
"What about your dad? Wont he be angry?"  
He didnt want to give Lucius Malfoy another reason to hate him.  
"My father has known I fancy you for a while now. He'll probably be happy because i won't be moping during christmas holidays which you will be attending at the Manor."  
He never felt happier. He knew he would accepted somewhere and that was more than he'd ever thought he'd get. He hugged Draco.  
"Thank you. Thank you for the acceptance I've been waiting for since, well forever."  
He smiled shyly up at Draco and kissed his neck. Maybe this year wouldnt be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is 5'7 and Draco is 6'2. Dont judge i think its cute!


End file.
